


Tell me that you need me (cause I love you so much)

by Gemzy



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Sexual Assault, Conventions, Emotions, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Omega Trafficking, Too many tags?, Werewolf Bonds, everything is cool though so don't worry, they have a flavour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the best thing in the world Jonathan thinks as he soaks in a bath, to be mated. No longer did he have to take horrible suppressants that tasted of sickly, sweet medicine to mask his scent and semi- control his heats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me that you need me (cause I love you so much)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Crash Into Me. It was probably one of the hardet things I've ever had to write. Once again a huge thank you to Konnie for Beta reading, and to MiniMoose, thank you for being patient with me.   
> Follow me lostindaydreams-gemz.tumblr.com

Tell me that you need me (cause I love you so much)

_We all have our horrors and our demons to fight.  
But how can I win, when I'm paralyzed?_

[ _Chapter Track!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NFzDSudw10)

It’s the best thing in the world Jonathan thinks as he soaks in a bath, to be mated. No longer did he have to take horrible suppressants that tasted of sickly, sweet medicine to mask his scent and semi- control his heats, no longer did he have to suffer through the experience of feeling mindless and helpless, the feelings that came naturally with being an Omega in heat.   
Instead he was mated. He was mated to his best friend, his soulmate, the only person in the entire world who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It was eleven months since that first night in Boston where they mated for the first time, back then they were just boyfriends, timidly declaring their affections to one another; not wanting to scare the other away with how deeply they felt, and how much they wanted to be together _forever._

Back then it was casual dates and warm fingers wrapped around his, Evan whispering snatches of poetic verses into his ear on their dates, strings of compliments, and soft declarations of his affection all wrapped up in the deep melodic lilt of his voice. Evan placing gentle kisses on his forehead and cheeks, always pausing and silently asking permission before kissing Jonathan’s lips. Back then, everything was cautious, with barely contained desire, lingering touches and longing glances. Now that they were mated everything is different.

Kissing and touching Evan was like touching the sun, hot and burning. Every kiss left him dizzy and craving more. Every touch of Evan’s skin against his own left him panting and purring for more.   
The bond that had formed when they first mated grew stronger with each passing day. It was so strong that it was getting to the point where he could sense what Evan was feeling from the opposite side of their home. He could sense if his mate was happy or sad, lonely or playful. It had surprised their families and friends when they discovered how strong their bond was, something so strong would usually take decades to develop, and the delight in Evan’s mother’s voice when she stated that any children they created would be beautiful and powerful left Jonathan feeling shy if not a little proud throughout the rest of the night.

He wanted children, of course he did. He could already picture a family in his head. Little dark haired children with his pale skin and Evan’s dark eyes or maybe a little girl with his eyes and a little boy that would be an exact carbon copy of Evan. _Evan Jr?_ But he couldn’t think of stuff like that just yet, Evan and him had only been mated for under a year, they weren’t engaged and had only moved in together, for all he knew a family could be the furthest thing from Evan’s mind. Evan would be a great dad though; he was already such a doting mate and took care of Jonathan’s every need.

Even when Jonathan woke gasping and achingly hard in the middle of the night from some random dream, Evan was always there to take care of him, teasing him and bringing him to the brink of ecstasy. As Jonathan lathers up a sponge with Evan’s soap, he wonders what his Heat Week is going to be like. It’s coming up soon, next month and he’s marked it on his calendar in bright red ink, and it takes place a couple of days after a convention that he, Evan and the rest of the gang are meant to attend in California. A convention about the rise of gamers on YouTube and how popular the community has become, it’s not that he’s not thrilled to be included with his friends, it’s just that all he can think of is _Heat Week_ and wonder what it’s going to be like with Evan. A whole week dedicated to Evan fucking him, marking him and making him completely his.

He couldn’t help but wonder what it will be like. Maybe he would wake up in the morning surrounded by the cinnamon sweet scent of his Alpha and Evan will climb on top of him and fuck him into their mattress, he imagined the scenario and took himself in hand.   
He was already half-hard and quickly growing harder; perhaps Evan would pull back the sheets, push up Jonathan’s nightshirt, push it up past his ribs and press him into the bed with the weight of his broad, capable, heavily-muscled body.   
  
What would Evan do then? Perhaps he’d put his mouth on Jonathan, he pulled harder at his cock, picturing it. And perhaps, Jonathan thought – his free hand creeping lower and lower pushed a digit into himself – perhaps Evan would travel his mouth somewhere else. Perhaps Evan would use that strong wet tongue to coax open another part of Jonathan’s body until it went as soft as his sinful mouth, until Jonathan begged him for mercy, until– Jonathan froze, one eager finger still pressed into himself, his heart pounding in his chest. That had been the sound of the door clicking shut.   
He squeezed his eyes closed, breathing in quick gasps, his cock remaining stubbornly hard as steel. When a hand settled in his hair, he cried out in shock.   
“Is this what you get up to when I leave you alone?” Evan murmured, his mouth pressed to Jonathan’s ear.   
Reluctantly, he let his eyes flutters open, glancing shyly at his mate, removing the finger from inside him.   
Evan was crouching next to the bath tub, his brown eyes warm and half-lidded as he took in Jonathan’s body and his painfully obvious erection before looking at his face.   
Jonathan didn’t even hear him come home, too wrapped up in his own world and desire. When he saw Jonathan looking back, he gave him a small gentle smile, lifting a hand to stroke a finger along Jonathan’s cheekbone, “My little mate.” He said softly.

The dark of Evan’s eyes sent a thrill of excitement down his spine and Evan’s eyelashes were thick and soot-black and slightly damp, eyelids half-lowered. On impulse Jonathan reached up to smooth one eyebrow with his thumb, gently caressing it.   
As he started to bring his hand back, Evan caught him by the wrist to press an ardent kiss to his palm, and sucked in just the tips of Jonathan’s fingers into his warm, wet mouth causing the man in the water to gasp and moan wantonly.   
Jonathan tugged his arm back, tentatively, and Evan released his hand so that Jonathan could kiss him properly. He wrapped his arms around his Alpha and pulled him into a heated kiss, it was warm and wet and borderline filthy. Jonathan’s tongue fighting Evan’s before submitting when Evan growled low and deep in his throat, Jonathan raising his body up in offering when Evan let out a satisfied hum.  
Evan pulled back, his shirt dampened from Jonathan’s wet limbs and he smiled at the low whine Jonathan let out, his little Omega pleading for him to come back.

Reaching down into the cloudy water, he grabbed hold of the plug and gave it a firm tug, draining the water from the tub and lifting a large black towel. He looked down at his mate, chuckling at the pout on his face. He watched in rapt attention as Jonathan climbed out of the tub, water glistening over his body and Evan’s eyes followed the water drops as they ran down his chest and down his toned stomach. Wrapping the towel around Jonathan’s smaller frame, he tugged him into their bedroom and guided him towards their bed. The sun was dripping down on the horizon and painted their bedroom in red and oranges, the small amount of golden light filtering through their blinds illuminating the blue of Jonathan’s eyes.   
And for a moment it causes Evan to pause, his breath catching in his throat at the sight, “You’re so beautiful,” he breathes out.   
Jonathan smiles at him, bundled in a too big towel, looking almost comical.

Tugging off his own damp clothes, he nudges Jonathan further up the bed, encouraging him to lie backwards against the pillows, while he kneels naked between his legs.

Evan slid his big hands under Jonathan’s hips, between his body and the mattress, and for a moment Jonathan thought that Evan was going to flip him but he seemed content to settle in, and pressed his body against every inch of Jonathan through the thin cloth of the towel, and squeezed him gently with those trapped palms beneath him, then kissed him, until Jonathan was so crazy with impatience he thought he might scream.

“Come on,” Jonathan whined, wriggling his ass as enticingly as he could and he’s so turned on that he can feel some of his wetness trickling out, dampening the towel and the backs of his thighs.   
“Fuck,” he hears Evan hiss above him, nostrils flaring, scenting his arousal. He feels Evan removing his hands from underneath him, starts removing the towel around his waist and his oversensitive body is hit with cool air. Evan then bends down, using his hands, gently prying his cheeks apart, holding them open to simply look at him. Jonathan knows his body is glowing pink from embarrassment, and he squirms in place trying to ignore the feeling of happiness that bubbles up inside him, because his wolf is practically preening with pride and it doesn’t help when Evan lets out a rumble of approval and bends to swipe his tongue over his hole.   
Rimming is almost certainly guaranteed to reduce Jonathan to a babbling, wailing mess. He brings his hands up to his head and fists them onto his mouth, mewling into them as Evan continues his teasing kittenish licks.

Jonathan’s thighs are quivering by the time Evan pushes a finger into him, tongue still flickering around his digit, the finger locating his prostate with ease. Jonathan bites into a pillow to try and muffle his moans of pleasure, but it never work.

Evan likes to draw out their love making, driving Jonathan crazy and wild with pleasure, but even then, tonight’s foreplay is a great deal longer than usual. Jonathan whines with want.   
“Please, please.” he begs when Evan works him open with two fingers, pausing to slide a pillow under his hips.   
“Please what?” Evan’s fingers skirt his prostate almost cruelly, the pad of his thumb tracing the rim of his hole in light circles.   
Jonathan honest-to-god whimpers. “Please fuck me.” he gasps out, the words soft on his needy lips. Evan’s never made him beg like this before, never made him wait quite so long.   
Leaning over him while keeping his two fingers pumping leisurely in and out of Jonathan, Evan drags the tip of his cock over Jonathan’s and nips at his ear, Evan’s voice low and laden with dark promises, “I can’t hear you.”   
“Please fuck me, Evan.” Jonathan chokes out, slightly louder and blind with want and need and _Evan,_ he tucks his face into the side of Evan’s neck.  
  
Evan slides his fingers out. Chuckling low and sweetly, when Jonathan whimpers at the loss. He can feel the quickening in Jonathan’s breathing, shallowly onto his neck, and Evan brushes his thumb over Jonathan’s ribcage, soothingly.   
“Shhh,” he whispers, lowering one of his hands to grasp at Jonathan’s thigh instead, keeping his legs spread. “I got you baby, I got you. I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t remember anyone else’s name but mine.”

Jonathan doesn’t know how he finds it in him to retort, his mind fuzzy with desire and the sweet scent of his Alpha.   
“Is that a promise?” he breathes out. Evan lowers sharp fangs to the side of his neck in response, pressing down but not breaking the fragile skin.  
Hands pry his cheeks open again, followed by Evan’s cock breaching him. It’s as overwhelming as it was when he and Evan mated for the first time, as if he’s being split down the middle and reknitted back whole, some part of Evan buried so deep within his soul that Jonathan will never be able to fully get him out. Not that he would ever want to.

From then on, it’s a familiar push and pull, thrust and grind. Jonathan is distantly aware that there’s a perpetual, high-pitched whining in the background– before he realizes that it’s him, and by that time he’s too far gone to care.   
He loves this; he loves the contrast of how Evan is when he’s in the heat of the moment, his mouth spewing filth, telling Jonathan exactly how tight he is, and how he’s going to mark him from the inside out. All the while his hands are gently caressing down his torso to his waist. Evan’s long fingers pressing into each and every one of Jonathan’s sweet spots, causing him to gasp and cry out.

When Jonathan cums, he cums hard with a mangled roar-shout, shooting across his stomach. Evan however doesn’t let up on the ferocity of his thrusts, fucking Jonathan through his orgasm as Jonathan’s hole flutters around his cock.  
And when Evan cums, it’s with a full-fledged Alpha roar, his eyes flashing the beautiful colour of shining ruby red. That has Jonathan whining and turning to bare his throat in submission, Evan bending down to suck bruising marks all over his neck and wherever he can reach. His knot inflating and tying them together as his seed pumps into Jonathan’s body. Evan collapses on top of him and Jonathan huffs out a laugh, complaining at how heavy he is.

“Evan.” Jonathan giggles and the shaking of Jonathan’s body causes Evan to gasp and clutch at him, trying to keep him still. He turns his face to him, and without even thinking Evan crushes their mouths together. This kiss is soft but deep, one of Evan’s hands goes to cradle Jonathan’s jaw as soft lips gave under his own, and god, he could kiss him forever.  
“I could kiss you forever.” he voices as Jonathan finally pulls away, breathing shallowly but letting their foreheads touch. “I never want to stop touching you.”  
Jonathan smiles and rubs their noses together, breathing in Evan’s scent and purring deep in his chest as Evan continues to pump inside him, they’ll be tied together for a while and he reaches over to the nightstand, plucking a few tissues and wiping his stomach down, throwing the soiled tissues in the trash, then grabbing the duvet and tugging it up and over them.

Evan curls up as best he can around Jonathan, smoothing his calloused hands down Jonathan’s torso and hips. Whispering words of comfort and affection like he always does, it makes something warm and pleasant bubble underneath Jonathan’s skin, he curls back into the body behind him, murmuring about his Heat Week and he smiles when he feels Evan’s arm tighten around him. They’ve talked about it, talked about creating videos and queuing them so their fans won’t miss them when they’re gone. They’ve talked about going to Evan’s parent’s cabin in the mountains for the week and spending it together in peace and quiet, nothing to disturb them and nothing to distract them from their heats. 

Evan knows that he won’t be in control when Jonathan goes into his heat, he’ll want to fuck him in every way possible, he’ll want to fill him and breed him until he can’t take it anymore. This is both their first official mating, first official Heat Week off the suppressants. They are already bonded, he can feel the bond everywhere he goes, just like Jonathan can, but the first Heat Week mating is what officially bonds them. Sort of like an engagement for their kind, and he doesn’t want anything to go wrong, he can feel himself getting increasingly anxious and protective, almost possessive with the way he always want to see and know where Jonathan is at all times, he knows it’s just his wolf getting protective of its mate, Jonathan is a Omega, a male Omega at that. And he smells so good and fertile, so ripe for the taking. But Jonathan is his, _his to love, his to touch and his to breed._  
  
It won’t be long before they head out to California for the latest YouTube convention, and the thought of being out their surrounded by other Alphas when Jonathan is so close to his Heat Week makes him nervous. But Simone, Kelly, Craig, Nogla and Brian had promised that they would look after Jonathan when Evan couldn’t. Simone and Kelly being Omegas as well, they understand the tension that Evan feels, being newly mated and surrounded by other Alphas. At least he doesn’t need to worry about Tyler anymore, since he met his mate in Kelly. Craig and Brian being the only Beta’s in the group along with Nogla saying that they would stick to Jonathan’s side like glue. Nogla already overly fond of the little Omega, and if Evan wasn’t already mated to Jonathan he would have felt threated by the tall Irish man.

“Go to sleep, I can hear you thinking.” Jonathan mumbles to him, his face mushed into his pillow, sleep slurring his speech. Evan grins at the now dark room, his knot has went down and he slips himself out of Jonathan, reaching for the tissues to gently clean his mate up, then curling back around him. Tucking his face into the back of Jonathan’s neck and breathing in the comforting scent of home, _that_ helps him drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

“Passports?” Evan enquires   
“Check”  
“Flight tickets?”   
“Check”   
“Hotel reservations?”   
“Check, and we have our luggage in the car waiting ready to go, and I also have the car keys in my hand.” Jonathan laughed dangling them in front of Evan. “Your sister is also going to come over in a few minutes to house sit while we’re away.” He curled his arms around Evan in a hug, “Everything is A-Okay boss man.”   
He heard Evan let out a sigh of relief and returns the hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead in gratitude. Once his sister arrives then they could make the drive to the airport. Their flight leave at 10:40am, which gave them plenty of time to fill out paperwork at the garage where they were leaving Evan’s car for the duration of their stay in California. They decided to pick it back up and drive straight from the airport to Evan’s parent’s cabin in the mountains when they come back. The cabin already housing majority of the things they would need for the upcoming Heat Week.   
Just thinking of it sends goose bumps and shivers down Evan’s spine. His arms tighten around Jonathan, _he can’t wait._  
“Why don’t we cancel and just stay here, I mean it isn’t like we need to go.” Evan stated, looking down at his smaller mate, Jonathan chuffed at him, “You’re one of the key speakers, I think they’ll notice if you don’t go.”   
Before he could come up with a valid argument there was a knock at the front door, his sister’s voice following soon after.   
“Are you decent?” she questioned, her hand covering her eyes. Jonathan giggled at the action, “Yeah Hana, we are.” Evan’s sister let out a sigh of relief, “Good, I don’t ever want to walk in on my baby brother doing things I don’t want to see him doing.”  
“Hana, it’s always a pleasure.” Evan deadpanned to his sister, releasing Jonathan so his sister could smother him in hugs and kisses.   
  
“When does your flight leave?” Hana questioned over Jonathan’s shoulder as she scent marked the little Omega, breathing in deeply and exhaling through her mouth. Evan checked his watch, “An hour and a half, we should get going before traffic picks up though.” Hana nodded and pulled away from Jonathan who smiled at her, “I won’t see either of you until Heat Week is over, so I want you both to be careful okay? And take care of each other.” Hana looked back and forth between her baby brother and his mate, they were the perfect match; she didn’t know how nobody noticed sooner. Dragging her brother into a hug she smiled as he allowed her to scent mark him just as she did with Jonathan.   
“Maxx is with Luke so you don’t have to worry about him.” Jonathan said, his little Pitbull Terrier was staying at his friend’s house while he’s away, he knew Luke would take good care of his baby. He trusted nobody else.

“Okay well you two better get going if you want to beat the traffic. Drive safe and call me when you get there yeah?”   
Evan nodded his head, hugging his sister one more time before tugging Jonathan out the front door. The drive to the airport was quicker than he thought it would be especially with Jonathan turning on the radio and singing quietly to the tune of the music. Jonathan’s sweet, slightly off key voice making Evan smile and laugh as he teased him, telling him that he should try _America’s Got Talent._   
Jonathan laughed along with him, saying that he could totally make it big. After parking the car in the garage and filling in the paperwork for it, they made their way to the airport across the road with their light luggage in hand, and soon they were on their flight to California. Jonathan shaking in his seat from excitement, it had been a while since they had last seen their friends all in one place. Lui was already in California with Craig and Brock, the three offered to pick them up from the airport.

Evan tangled his fingers in Jonathan’s hoping to try to steady him and keeping him focused. Jonathan smiled at him gratefully and squeezed his fingers; it wasn’t an awfully long flight but the packing had taken its toll on Evan and soon he found himself leaning against Jonathan’s shoulder, breathing in the deep sweet scent of Jonathan, the sweet scent that drowned out all the other smells on the plane. Before long he was sound asleep and dreaming of blue eyes the colour of the clear summer sky with a maniacal laughter that sent shivers down his spine. He dreamt of dark hair, the colour of the night sky and pale skin illuminated by the moon. He dreamt of tight heat and soft hands, warm wet lips and breathy moans– he woke. Jonathan shaking him awake and letting him know that they were landing. A sly smile sliding it’s way across Jonathan’s face as he breathed in deeply.

Snapping his teeth playfully at Jonathan, he buckled his seatbelt and shuffled closer to him, waiting to land. Minutes later the plane was landing and they were collecting their luggage. Evan’s hand clasping Jonathan’s tightly and he was gently guiding him through the crowds. Out in the parking lot they heard a loud squeaky voice calling out their names and they both turned to see Lui waving spastically at them from across the parking lot, his arms flailing around and a wide grin stretch across his face. Jonathan laughed at the attention the little squeaker was garnering from bystanders and they both made their way over to their friends in the car. Brock sitting behind the wheel nodded at them, a warm smile spreading on his face as he noticed the way Evan stands protectively next to Jonathan, _they’re so cute_ he thought to himself. Craig was sitting in the passenger side, he welcomed them warmly, happy to once again see his friends.

“Hi guys,” Jonathan greeted, hugging Lui and shaking Brock and Craig’s hands. Evan did the same, smiling at Lui when he looked at Evan for permission before hugging Jonathan. His friend’s didn’t need his permission to hug his mate; he knew they weren’t a threat. They all knew he and Jonathan were mated, and everyone knows mating is for life.

“Everyone else is back at the hotel; it’s a good job these conventions are always held in some sort of fancy hotel, isn’t it.” Brock stated, waiting for Evan to load up his luggage and Jonathan’s bags before they were climbing into the back with Lui talking excitedly about the other guests arriving. “Arlan has finally showed up, so has Adam.”   
“Shit, really?” Jonathan exclaimed, “Droidd and Nanner? This is going to be one hell of a party.” He giggled, twining his fingers through Evan’s. This weekend was going to be amazing.

* * *

“Jonathan,” Simone squealed skipping away from Marcel to hug her Omega friend, “It’s been so long, how are you?” Pulling back, she examined him from head to toe, and she nodded her head liking what she saw. Jonathan’s blue eyes were always bright and shining but now they glowed, like something lit him up from the inside and his pale skin was illuminating. Love really suited him.   
He looked beautiful.

“I’ve been fine, how are you? Marcel better be treating you right.” That made Simone laugh, Jonathan said the same thing every time they met up, Marcel was and old friend of Jonathan’s and Jonathan knew no one in the entire world could ever treat Simone better than Marcel. “Oh you know, it’s good to keep him on his toes.” She laughed and Jonathan’s endearing laughter soon followed.   
“You best not be hitting on my woman boy.”   
Jonathan looked up at his old friend and greeted him with a middle finger; Marcel laughed it off before reaching a hand out and doing their secret handshake, complete with sound effects. The other’s just watch in amusement, “They’ll never understand our love Marcel.” Jonathan bemoaned, his voice filled with tragedy. Evan shook his head at his mate’s actions, putting his cell phone away after his phone call to his sister, letting her know they had arrived safely. He turned to looked at Simone, “I think we should give these two a room, they clearly need it.” He playfully suggested, pretending to walk away and chuckling when Jonathan tackle him, confessing his undying love for him and that he would never leave him for anyone else.

Their group was loud and playful, like it always is. They all had been friends for a long time and knew each other better than they knew themselves. They made quick acquaintances with the other guests at the convention and shared hilarious stories about each other. It wasn’t long before they found a small corner in the convention room to catch up; taking turns to tell each other what’s been going on in their lives and the people they had met.

Pax was a big affair in their group and when questioned Lui, Craig, Tyler and Brock would tell everyone how amazing Pax was and they would tell their own stories on what happened there from their different perspectives. Evan would offer his input whenever he was asked about it, being humble like he always is.

Their small group had gotten bigger and bigger as the hours went on, fans coming over to greet them and ask for autographs. One girl pretended to trip and fall in Evan’s lap, shyly apologizing and scrambling to get up, fixing her clothing once she stood. Pushing her chest out, and politely asking if Evan could sign her top for her.   
Beside Jonathan he heard Simone gag and hack, disgust written all over her face. “Some girls are just chancers; don’t let it get to you.”   
Jonathan smiled at his Omega friend, “Don’t worry, I don’t. I am however very hungry, I think it’s dinner time.” Jonathan glanced at his phone, it was indeed after dinner time and he was famished.   
“Me too, wanna go get something to eat?” She questioned, her head tilted adorably to the side. Jonathan looked at the large group around them; he was getting a little claustrophobic and it was getting a little suffocating to be around so many strangers and so many people whose scents he didn’t recognize.   
“Yeah, anywhere _but_ here sounds great right now. Just let me go tell Evan.” Evan had wandered away to meet a group of popular animators and as Jonathan made his way through the crowd of people, he squirmed when he felt someone brush up against him, frozen in place when that person sniffed the air. He turned his head, to see a blond haired man with green eyes looked down at him, a smile that put Jonathan on edge making its way across the man’s face.

“Jon,” he heard Evan say behind him and he turned to his mate, leaning into him and taking a deep breath of his calming scent when he looked back at the blond haired man– he wasn’t there anymore, instead he was swiftly making his way towards the exit and to where two other men were standing, Jonathan assumed they were his friends. “You okay?” Evan questioned, worry evident in his voice as he looked between his mate and the retreating man.   
“Yeah– yeah, I just came to tell you that Simone and I are going to get something to eat, want me to get you anything?”   
Evan mulled the thought over in his head, he was hungry but he couldn’t leave the convention lobby, even though the convention doesn’t officially start until tomorrow, there was still a lot of people to meet. But at the same time, he didn’t want Jonathan going without him. Jonathan couldn’t look after himself no doubt, but this place was overwhelming and he didn’t want Jonathan to have a panic attack when he couldn’t help him.

Jonathan smiled as though he could hear the thoughts cranking in his head. He tangled his fingers with Evan’s and placed them over his heart, “Can you feel what I’m feeling?” He questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side, his blue eyes calm and filled with love.   
Evan paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and searching deep within himself for their bond. As soon as he thought about it, it sprang to life inside him. Bright and burning, Jonathan was filled with different emotions with each and every one of them tasted differently. He was nervous and slightly scared of all these different strangers surrounding him that tasted bitter and burnt. He was excited to be near all his friends and that tasted like orange, like happiness and sunshine. And he was filled with so much love for Evan and it tasted like strawberries, Jonathan’s favourite flavour. Every emotion tasted different to different people, Evan’s love for Jonathan apparently tasted like cinnamon, warm and welcoming. Jonathan said that it filled him up and flowed through his veins. Evan smiled and cupped Jonathan’s jaw, “I’ll be fine, you’ll know if I need you.” Jonathan reached up and placed a kiss on Evan’s nose, the action causing a few people who didn’t know they were mated to gasp. How they didn’t know that they were mated was beyond Evan, like can they not see the matching marks on their necks?

“Yeah okay, be careful.”   
“I will” Jonathan gave him one last peck on the nose before going to Simone standing waiting for him. Kelly and Brian made their way to the restaurant, meeting up Jonathan and Simone in the booth.  
“I hope they have something chicken, I’m in the mood for chicken.” Jonathan mumbled, clutching at his grumbling stomach.   
“Mmm or a burger” Brian said, his Irish accent getting attention from people passing by. “Is it just me or are we the beautiful squad or what?” Brian asked suddenly out of the blue when they entered the hotel restaurant.   
“What?!” Kelly laughed with Simone, Jonathan being completely used to Brian just rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow at the Irish man to explain himself.   
“We’re getting a lot of looks, and there’s this guy over there that can’t stop staring at us.” Brain said, pointing slightly with his head at the man in the far corner, Jonathan as casually as he could glanced over at the man to see that yes, he was indeed staring at them, and it was the guy from earlier, the man who gave him the creeps.

“He gives me the creeps.” Simone muttered, moving closer to her Beta and Omega friends, “Yeah he gives me the creeps too.” Jonathan confessed. Brian furrowed his brows looking between his two Omega friends, glancing at Kelly she shrugged her shoulders, “He does look creepy, maybe it’s an Omega thing.” Brian nodded his head, “Alright, let’s go. We’re going back to the others right now” he whispered quietly.   
“Why?” Kelly questioned, she was hungry and wanted to get some food for her and Tyler.   
“I trust Omega’s instincts, and right now they’re telling you this guy is not to be trusted, so let’s go.” Brian tugged on her blouse covered sleeve and started to guide them out the busy restaurant and back the way they came.

“I don’t think this is the way we came.” Simone panicked, nothing looked familiar to her. Up ahead were some people that she remembered seeing from the convention room, “Excuse me, we’re a little lost and can’t find the YouTube convention section for gamers, do you know where it is?”  
The two teenage boys were dumbstruck for a moment before pointing to their right.   
“Thank you.” She offered a bright smile before tugging Brian and Kelly along with her– she paused– where is Jonathan?  
Looking around she noticed that he wasn’t there, “Where’s Jonathan!?” She questioned, panic fully settling in.   
Brain looked down at the deserted corridor they came down from, it was filled with people a moment ago, but they probably all went to the restaurant for dinner, “He was right behind us.”   
“We have to go back and find him!” Simone cried, her friend needed help, what if that man had taken him? Turning around, Simone made a step before Brian was gripping her arm in a tight hold, “ _Let_ me go.”  
“No” Brian said firmly, “We need to go tell Evan; he’ll know what to do. Jonathan wouldn’t want you in danger either. Neither would Marcel. So let’s fucking go!”

Together the three of them ran as fast as they can to the convention room, it was packed with more people than when they left. Scanning the room for Evan, Kelly spotted him next to Tyler running up to them she tackled her mate in a fierce hug, trying to sooth her racing heartbeat with his spicy scent. Tyler was surprised at his little mate’s panic; she was shaking and smelled of fear.   
“What’s wrong?” he questioned gently, running his hand up and down her back. Evan looked at them for a moment before turning to see Simone clinging to Marcel. Brian was pale, panting frantically, severely out of breath, and Jonathan was nowhere in sight.

Dread filled him, and through the bond, he felt a blinding flash of pain that nearly brought him to his knees.   
Unbidden and terrifying, a loud rumble escaped his throat; people around him froze in their movements, some were whimpering and baring their throats to him. He turned to his Beta friend, “What happened.”

Brian caught his breath, told him that Jonathan, Kelly and Simone felt strange towards a man that they saw in the hotel restaurant, a blonde haired, green eyed man, the same man that was eyeing up Jonathan before he arrived at the restaurant.   
“I think he might be a trader.” Brian admitted.   
Silence rang throughout the room, everyone taking in the information that the young Irish man said. “What?” Evan growled.   
“Traders, they were common back home in the old days.” Brain started, “It’s illegal and outlawed obviously, but they deal in Omegas, that’s why–“  
“He was starting at us.” Simone finished.

Evan was having difficulty forcing air into his lungs. He was certain he was going to be sick from the amount of disgust and horror swimming in his stomach. His vision was turning red and he could feel his teeth elongate.   
Jonathan was _his._ Evan’s to touch, Evan’s to hold and taste.   
Only Evan was allowed to take pleasure from the little Omega, and only Evan was allowed to be near him.

The rage, fury, hate, wrath, anger– there were no words that accurately described the boiling fire in his stomach that’s bubbling through his veins.

“Show me where he was” He demanded, Simone jumping up at the opportunity. Marcel agreeing to go with them and the others were scrambling to get to the hotel and convention staffs. Lui and Brock promising Evan that they would go warn the hotel manager that there were criminals in their hotel and call the police.

“Follow me, it’s this way.” Simone said and together, with Brian who led the way to find their dearest friend.

* * *

When the cloth first covered his face, Jonathan automatically drew in a breath to yell for help. But blackness was already creeping in, and the last thing he heard was a coarse voice, saying, “We caught ourselves a pretty, little Omega.”

He doesn’t know how long he’s been out, when he comes back to his senses, Jonathan realized he’s in a cold room lying on a cold floor and he knows he’s still in the hotel, because he can vaguely hear the tannoy system in the distance. He groans gently trying to raise his hand to hold his throbbing temples but his hands are tied behind his back with some sort of cord that cuts into the skin of his wrists.   
“He’s awake,” said a deep voice, somewhere to the left.   
“Good,” rasped a higher, harsher voice from just above Jonathan, “I like it when they fight back.”  
“Eww,” is the first thing that comes out of Jonathan’s mouth as he glares up at the two men above him, he vaguely remembers them as failed YouTuber gamers, which makes sense seeing that they’re at a convention for Gamers. Taking in the room around him, he’s in some sort of bathroom; it’s big and stylish with checked tiled floors.

The man on the left laughs a deep and dirty laugh, “I like them with a little bit of spunk in them, maybe if you’re nice to me, you’ll still be able to walk tomorrow.”  
“It’s probably so small I won’t even feel it,” Jonathan snarls back.   
“Don’t you fucking talk back to me,” Said what appears to be the ring leader, and kicks him hard in the side. Jonathan curled up in pain, an involuntary sound escaping from him.

“Maybe _I_ want a piece of what the mighty _Vanoss_ has been getting. Or should we go for your little Omega girlfriends?”  
“Try it and I’ll bite your pathetic little dicks off,” he spat. He wrenched himself up onto his knees to look defiantly in the rouge’s face, and was rewarded for his efforts with a hard blow to his mouth– he could feel blood drip from his split lip, and he licked it up, coppery and hot. The moment he met the rouge’s eyes again, a vicious backhand to the cheek sent him crashing back to the ground.   
“Steady on.” The other man said, “We need to try and sell him, we can’t if you’re beating the shit out of him.”

“Little fuck deserves it, abomination he is.”   
“Abomination or not, male Omegas are worth more than females. So leave him be.”

Jonathan pushed himself up slowly, with wobbly limbs. His entire chest burned and his head felt a little woozy. His nose throbbed and he could still taste blood. It was all horribly disorienting and terrifying.   
“Let me check to see if he’s untouched. I doubt it though; I can see a mating mark on his neck.”   
“Don’t matter, as long as people can fuck and breed him, then he’ll sell for a good price. He smells sweet, that’s a good sign.” Jonathan struggled as the man reached for his legs, his hands going for his belt buckle when suddenly there was a loud crash and bang from the room beyond.

_Evan_

He could feel their bond burning deep inside of him, he could feel Evan’s rage and desire for destruction on the tip of his tongue. It tasted coppery, like the blood in his mouth.

Perhaps Jonathan should have wanted to close his eyes against the carnage, but some vicious streak inside of him kept them wide open; watching Evan tear the two traffickers to pieces, watched as he threw them about and beat them until they were barely conscious. He should have cried out, said something, asked Evan to take mercy on them. Evan might have listened, but Jonathan couldn’t find it in himself to say anything.

“Jonathan,” Evan said, and his voice broke. Hurriedly untying his wrists, Evan reached out with one clawed hand to touch Jonathan’s stinging cheek.   
“I’m– I’m fine.” Jonathan said, closing his eyes, as Evan pressed his lips lightly to the bruise. Now that the danger had passed he felt shaky, all the fear he hadn’t noticed while he was being held captive suddenly rising to the surface.   
The claws had vanished, and Evan’s hands were roaming everywhere, gentle, intent, checking Jonathan over for injuries as if he could shatter at a rough touch. He ignored the reassurance that Jonathan gave him, examining every visible inch of Jonathan’s body for gaping wounds or broken bones. At length he exhaled shakily, and his eyes faded back to their normal dark brown.   
“Jonathan,” he said again, like it was the only word he knew. He gathered Jonathan carefully up in his arms, kissing his forehead, his chafed wrists, and his split bleeding lip.   
“Yeah,” Jonathan said in a whisper. He felt something sweet and wild welling up inside of him and his fingers clutched at Evan’s shirt, tucking himself closer and breathing in his scent in deep lungful.

_Evan._

His mind felt odd. It was almost detached, and everything was still fuzzy around the edges.

Jonathan didn’t remember much of that night; everything was a blur of Simone and Kelly crying against his shoulders. Words of comfort from his friends and Evan’s strong, tight grip never leaving his.

The following two days, Evan won’t let him leave his sight for anything. Even in their hotel room Evan showered with him, and he gets it, he does.  
Evan almost lost him, and his protective instincts are overflowing. Their friends try not to crowd around him and make him feel more enclosed, but they’re worried for him and they want him to know that they love him and they are there for him if he needs them.

He wakes up on the last day of the convention in his and Evan’s hotel room, his Alpha is curled tightly and protectively around him. He raises his hand and runs it through Evan’s ink black hair, his own body feels warmer than usual and Jonathan knows that his heat is getting close. His hormones ramped up from the crisis that had happened a few days ago and in the way Evan held and comforted him, its speeding things up.

He can feel his skin pricking at every point of contact between him and Evan, he can feel his heart beating faster than normal because he’s surrounded by Evan’s warmth and feral protectiveness and he’s letting out pheromones that saturate the entire room with his Omega scent.   
He hears Evan grumble in his sleep, his head turning, tucking his face into Jonathan’s neck. After a deep breath, Evan’s tongue darts out to lick at the pale flesh and the feel of the warm, wetness causes Jonathan to moan brokenly, tilting his neck to the side and submitting to his mate.

He’s actually surprised Evan still hasn’t completely woken up, because even _he_ can smell the sex in the air, the pheromones, and the sweat on his skin. But Jonathan knows that if they start anything just now, then his heat will come faster and they won’t ever make it to the cabin in the mountains.

The trip home is a quick blur of packing, long hugs of goodbyes and inconveniently long flights. Jonathan can’t stop squirming in his seat; the itch underneath his skin is making him uncomfortable. Finally the plane lands and they’re both back on the open road; making their way up the mountains and for the week they had planned for months.   
Jonathan rolls down the window, hoping the fresh air will cool down his overheated skin. He looks over at Evan when he lets out a light chuckle. A breath of relief escapes Jonathan’s lungs, something that he felt like he had been holding in since the incident with the traffickers.

He reaches over when their car comes to a stop at a traffic light, he picks up Evan’s hand and places a gentle kiss on his knuckles, “I love you.” he breathes against the skin.   
Evan tugs his hand out of Jonathan’s grasp, gently cups his jaw and pulls him into a tender, brief kiss. “I love you too.”

The cabin is beautiful, warm and cosy with large bay windows. There is a wood log fireplace and a master bedroom with an en suite, a sauna and a hot tub next to the pool out in the back garden. Jonathan has never seen such a beautiful home before, and he _ohhs_ and _ahhs_ while Evan sprawls across the bed and just watches him, a warm look in his deep brown eyes. Their luggage is sitting out before them, waiting to get put away, but they’re both too lost in their own little worlds.   
“This is a nice room.” Jonathan said, nodding to himself.   
“I’m glad you like it, it was mine whenever my family stayed here.” Evan said, watching Jonathan pick up a random book, smelling it then placing it back down.   
“I know, I can smell your scent. It’s integrated into everything. The furniture, the books...” Jonathan walked towards where Evan is laying down, and climbs on top of him. Evan’s hands come up to hold his hips and steady him. “…the bed” Jonathan lets out a purr of contentment, “Everything smells like you.”   
Evan smiles up at him, Jonathan’s face is flushed and his usually bright eyes are now dark and dilated, his heat is fast approaching and Evan feels the excitement and anticipation bubble up inside of him.

“I love you, you know,” he whispers, letting his hands gently roam over Jonathan’s waist. Jonathan snuggles back into him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “Love you too.”

Carefully he strips the clothes off Jonathan’s body, revealing his milky white skin, the marks from the incident in California healed thanks to Jonathan’s Omega body and it’s fast healing ability. He takes his time, it’s _slow_ and careful, and feels like _he's_ searching for something, When Evan starts opening him up, everything is too soft, too gentle.  
Jonathan’s mouth falls open in a silent moan as Evan finally,  _fucking finally_ presses in, eyes rolling to the back of his head, and his cock is dripping steadily with precum at the sensation of Evan filling him up, it’s as steady and natural as breathing, in and out.   
Jonathan cums with tears blurring his eyes, and his heart overflowing with so much love that he feels for Evan, happiness filling him to the brim.

Evan whispering his praises in his ear and moments later he feels Evan filling him and he shakes with the aftershock of it all, the buzzing heat underneath his skin retreating for a while and he drifts off to sleep to the feeling of Evan’s big warm hands cleaning him and holding him tight.

 

Jonathan wakes up _on fire._

Not literally, of course, but the blood coursing through his veins is _boiling_ him from within, and the thick scent of pheromones he’s putting out makes it hard to _breathe._ His hips are already thrusting out of their own volition, and he can feel himself leak out on to the bed sheets. The slickness between his thighs grows wetter, trickling down the insides of his thighs.

And then– and _then_ – 

There’s Evan everywhere, all at once, rumbling low in his chest, soothing Jonathan with pats and touches, body caged low over him, pressing as much skin as he can to Jonathan’s bare flesh.   
Canting his hips, he spreads his legs as wide as they’ll go and thrusts blindly in search of friction, frustrated little mewls escaping his lips. It’s fucking _embarrassing,_ and he turns his head to the side, trying to stifle the ridiculous sounds he’s making.

“Hey, hey,” Evan soothes. “Come on it’s okay, I’ve got you. Let me hear you. I want to hear your moans and screams.”

Jonathan needs to hear that and he needs Evan in him. _Now._   
He needs the burn of friction, the impossible stretch as his body accommodates the feeling of _completion_ as Evan rocks in him. Trying to tug Evan closer, he slams their lips together, kisses him long and wet and filthy.

“Come on, come on, get _in_ me,” he whines, hips shift restlessly as the heat burns through him.

It’s a relief, it’s all the fucking angels in heaven singing a chorus when Evan finally pushes into him, and Jonathan is so wet and open and eager that they’ve forgone the prep entirely. He’s still stretched from the night before and Jonathan is choking out tiny little syllables of garbled words, like _ah,_ _oh– oh god–_ _and_ _please.  
_  
Evan’s _huge_ in him, and all the times Jonathan jerks off to his memories when he isn’t around, can’t capture the way he feels pounding in and out of him. It’s a punishing, bruising rhythm, punching the breath out of Jonathan’s lungs and moving so deeply within him that he isn’t sure he’ll be able to fully get traces of Evan out, if he’ll even _want_ to.

His legs are hitched around Evan’s waist, crossed at the ankles. And Evan is whispering words of praise and love into his ear, his deep voice breaking every so often when Jonathan tightens around him. _“Fuck, you’re so good for me, Jon.”_  
Jonathan is close now, hurtling towards that cliff’s edge that drops off into mindless pleasure. He’s fairly sure that’s him mewling like a two-bit whore too, all gasps, sobs, moans and noises he didn’t even know were vocally possible for him.

When he cums, it’s like shooting off the surface of Earth, blinding and dizzying and _loud._ He _wails_ his pleasure, his cock spraying his stomach. The tell-tale swell at the base of Evan’s cock grows bigger, and Jonathan works his hips in time to Evan’s thrusts, trying to get him to cum faster, because Jonathan _needs_ that, he _needs_ to feel the burning rush of Evan’s cum spurt deep inside him, feel his knot swell and lock them together, keeping all the cum in him.  
Evan comes with a wall-shaking roar, shoving his hips hard against Jonathan’s. He doesn’t stop pressing in until his knot stops swelling, the two of them locked fast together as he comes in long, hard spurts. Jonathan can hear the high whine at the back of Evan’s throat as Evan continues cuming, hips grinding in short rolls that send tremors of pleasure licking up his spine.

Ten minutes later, when Evan stops spurting, Jonathan feels so filled with cum that he’s going to burst. The wolf in him is appeased, curled up and preening at being bred so full. They’re still tied together– will continue to be for the next hour or so.

Evan marvels at the sight beneath him, pale skin flushed and Jonathan’s crystal blue eyes shining brightly, the morning sun pouring in from the window illuminating his body, Jonathan’s so fucking beautiful, and he tells him so.  
_“You’re so fucking beautiful,”_ he whispers. “I know I say a lot of shit when we’re in the middle of everything, but fuck, you’re so beautiful, Jonathan, you’re so fucking beautiful and _you’re mine_.” He leans down to kiss those red bitten lips and the kiss is hot and deep and wet, and Evan bites his lips until they sting and burn. Whispering how much he loves his little mate and telling him how he'll always protect him. 

The heat daze has cleared somewhat, but it’s only a matter of time before it returns.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's it. . .   
> Liked it? Then please review it & send me more prompts


End file.
